Frozen
by Juular
Summary: AU: After a year without contact, Yuna and Rikku go to visit Paine for a week at a cabin. Friendship could become something more . . . -oneshot- !Revised!


_AU! Just a heads up. Basically reality._

Paine swallowed hard and walked over to her. She leaned down so that her lips were but a hairsbreadth from Yuna's ear and whispered, "Meet me in my room, later." Yuna's initial response was shock, matched equally by confusion. The silver-haired girl then rose back to her full height and walked away, leaving a very confused brunette standing in the center of the large cabin.

XXX

It had all started just a few weeks earlier.

Rikku and Yuna were bored to tears. Living with your cousin was fun, especially when Yuna and Rikku got along so well. But after a while, things just seemed to lose their appeal. Redundancy seemed to follow the two wherever they went.

Then, one week, out of the blue they got a call from a friend of theirs: Paine. When Rikku read the caller ID she freaked. The scream was so loud it nearly made Yuna fall down the stairs. She walked to where her cousin was standing in the living room, jumping up and down while talking into the phone at speeds no human should be able to reach.

Yuna's hands fell from her ears and she grabbed the phone from her cousin's hand. Rikku stared numbly at her now empty hand before trying to tackle Yuna in a vain attempt at getting the device back.

Yuna dodged. Rikku kissed the floor.

Yuna lifted the phone to her ear and sighed, "I'm so sorry about that. Who is this?"

At first there was silence, and then, "By all that is holy how can that girl talk so fast?"

"Paine!" Yuna was genuinely surprised. "Hey, how are you?" She asked, at a slight loss for words.

"Going deaf, but otherwise fine," Paine replied. "So, how are you two? I think Rikku might have tried to tell me, but . . ."

"Yeah. We're fine. Bored, but fine." Yuna said, looking over at her cousin who was now pouting while flipping through channels on their TV.

"Hmm. Well, I called because I'm kinda bored, too, and things always were more interesting with you and Rikku around. Especially Rikku. Anyway, I felt like getting away from the city for a while and rented a cabin, and the brochure said it had more than three rooms. So I was kind of wondering if you two wanted to come."

Yuna muttered a silent prayer of thanks before saying, "Yes!" She realized she'd been a little too enthusiastic and let out a nervous laugh.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Paine chuckled, "Well, the reservation is for two weeks from now. I'll email you the directions. That is, if you haven't changed it."

"That was Rikku."

"Oh! Right. So yours is the same?" Yuna was silent. "Right. Well, I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

"All right." Yuna said, the gravity of what was happening finally sinking in.

"See ya." Paine said before hanging up. Yuna put the phone back in the receiver. She glanced over at her cousin. It was about to get really loud in there.

XXX

The cabin was up in the mountains, and, being the time of year that it was, it would be very cold. And snowing. The two girls made sure that they had jackets and gloves for the weather.

The drive up, for Yuna, was the most painful part. Yuna loved her cousin dearly, but sometimes that little blonde got really irritating. They packed everything they needed into their car and took off.

After an hour, Rikku had already gotten really bored. She was slumped in the passenger seat with both feet planted on the dashboard. Gusts of hot air were blowing from vents and tossing her hair. Her eyes were half open and she was staring numbly out the front window.

Yuna cast her cousin a worried glance, "Rikku? You all right?"

"Yeah, just fine, Yunie. Just fine," she murmured as if in a trance.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm bored. Other than that, I'm fine." Rikku grumbled.

Yuna sighed, "Well, turn some music on! Try to start a conversation! When was the last time you and I actually talked?"

Rikku looked up and bit her lower lip, "Two months? Maybe more?" She said slowly. In between Rikku's parties and Yuna actually trying to pass college, they had little time together.

Yuna nodded, "Sounds about right." She looked quickly at her cousin before asking, "How long has it been since we last saw Paine?"

Rikku shrugged, "Maybe a year. Why?"

Yuna shook her head, "I dunno, something just feels off. She doesn't contact us in any way for a year and then one day, all of a sudden, she calls and asks if we want to go to a cabin in the mountains with her for a week."

Rikku's eyes widened, and, with a groan, Yuna realized she'd just made a terrible mistake. "Y-Y . . d-do you t-think she's gonna t-try and . . k-kill us?" Rikku squeaked shakily, sinking lower into her seat.

"No, Rikku. I really doubt this is going to turn into some shitty teenage slasher flick."

Rikku's shivering abated slightly, "R-Really?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "_Yes._"

The younger blonde's eyes lit up, "Good!" She frowned and pointed a finger at Yuna. "But if she even tries to-"

"She'd kill you."

Rikku gaped, but quickly closed her mouth. Her jaw was clenched, and after a moment's silence she forced out, "Yeah," through gritted teeth. "And I wouldn't put it past her, either," she said. Yuna had to agree.

Yuna let a soft smile grace her lips. In the near distance, large mountains jutted up out of the earth. Black, and coated in white, the massive stone daggers formed the bulk of what they could see. Yuna prayed that Rikku wouldn't get bored enough to start with her suggestive conversation.

Fat fucking chance.

"Ya know, there's something I always noticed about Paine that just seemed . . off," the mischievous younger girl said slowly.

"What?" Yuna asked, already coming up with twenty different things her cousin could say. The answer wasn't on her list.

"The way she looked at us. Well, you mostly. But I caught her givin' me a once-over every so often." Rikku said, a glint in her eye.

Yuna gripped the wheel tighter in shock, "Huh-wha?"

Rikku nodded, a devious grin twisting her mouth, "Oh, you know! I mean, maybe she was just curious," she looked down at herself, even though she was wearing a bright yellow turtleneck sweater, "Who wouldn't be? But, then again, she might just be into girls, Yunie. Maybe _you_ specifically. Then again that _would _explain why she had no other friends . . ."

Yuna started to sputter, desperately trying to counter the blonde's accusations. She formulated a comeback in her mind, but when it reached her lips it came out, in all its intelligent glory, as, "Um . . I-uh . . huh?"

Rikku smiled triumphantly, "Yeah," she said, voice low, "just by watching her eyes, I could tell that she was mentally un-"

"Uh, Ri-I, uh, Rikku!" Yuna stopped her cousin. She swallowed hard and glanced nervously over at her cousin. "Enough. Please?" She allowed a hint of desperation to creep into her voice.

Rikku licked her lips slowly, eyes glowing, "Sure. Just thought I'd warn you." She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. They snapped open a moment later and the gleam in them was something akin to pure evil, "Maybe that's why she wants us up at the cabin! She wants a three-way lesbian orgy!"

Yuna just about screamed. Her face was flushed a deep red, and her eyes widened. Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "Um . . just, could you . . don't, um . . . Shut up!" She stammered.

"Embarrassed?" Rikku asked, poking her cousin playfully in the shoulder. If Yuna's grip on the wheel wasn't so tight she would have slapped the girl's hand away.

"More like scared!" Yuna squeaked, irritated at how she sounded. "Dammit, Rikku! What's wrong with you?"

The blonde shrugged. She started wrapping one of her braids around her finger, a habit she tended to do absentmindedly. "Nothing. Why would you ever think there was something wrong with me?"

Yuna looked over at her cousin for a split second, scowling, before looking back out at the road and saying, "You have a perverted mind."

Her point was proven when Rikku shrugged and said, "Nonetheless, Yunie, you two would make one _hot_ couple."

They arrived at the cabin . . finally.

After hours of being alone with Rikku they had talked more than they had in a long time. Also, Yuna learned that her cousin was much more devious than she thought. Not to mention somewhat twisted.

The cabin was big. Not too big, but large enough. It was nestled halfway into the forest. Snow covered evergreens and a cabin with a snow covered roof, smoke rising lazily from the chimneys, it looked almost like a postcard.

They pulled up next to Paine's car. Yuna pulled her coat on before opening the car door. The icy wind bit her face and hands as she went to the trunk with Rikku to get her bags. She reached the trunk and realized her cousin wasn't there. Looking around, she saw the younger girl standing still, eyes wide and mouth open in a huge smile.

"Never seen anything like this before?" Yuna asked.

"Nuh-uh." Rikku said, still in awe.

"Hmm, well get over here and grab your stuff," Yuna said. Rikku frowned but trudged through the snow to the car. She paused when she was closer to Yuna and smiled wickedly. She drew her right leg back and then kicked the snow. White clumps of icy powder smacked Yuna, making her yelp.

She turned slowly to look at Rikku, mismatched eyes burning with hellish fury. Rikku took a step back and murmured, "Hell hath no fury like a woman with snow in her hair?"

"You are so dead!" Yuna hissed. Rikku squeaked and took off, Yuna close at her heels. Rikku ran towards the trees, but Yuna, who was taller than her cousin, quickly tackled her. Rikku squealed and they both landed face-first in the snow. Well, not quite, as Yuna was on top of her cousin and holding _her _face in the snow.

"Wow. Some things never change." Yuna and Rikku heard a calm voice say. Yuna turned her head, never letting up on her cousin, and saw Paine standing on the front porch of the cabin. Her arms were folded over her chest and her left eyebrow arched.

"You're one to talk." Yuna said, grinning widely. "You've tackled her, before."

"I've done worse than that, before." Paine said, shaking her head, her gelled silver hair barely moving with the motion.

"Could you please let me up? I'm sorry!" Rikku whined.

Yuna sighed, but stood up and brushed the snow from her legs, "Do it again, and I'll hurt you next time," she warned.

Rikku nodded and started rubbing her face, "It stings," she said simply. The two went to the car and grabbed their bags before heading into the cabin. The warm air inside was a heavenly sensation compared to the cold wind outside. There was a lit fireplace surrounded by a couch and three reclining chairs. A dining room was down a short hall from the living room. There was another fireplace in there and a round dinner table. Near the dining room was the kitchen. As soon as Yuna entered the cabin, she knew it was in use. She could smell the mixed aromas of cooking food.

Paine had always been a good cook. She had discovered it when she was younger, like Yuna, whose love for art had seemed ever-present. And Rikku had always been obsessed with photography. She had been with the school paper, and that was how she and Paine met initially, while Yuna had met her on their bus. The three had been an unusual group, to say the least.

Paine was somewhat antisocial. She was quiet but had a bad temper when provoked. Yuna was quiet, too. But, she had been shy, not like Paine, who just didn't like people. And Rikku . . she was very social, outspoken, hyper, and yet she didn't make friends easily. They were the only true friends any of them had had in high school. Paine had had to go out of state for college, but Rikku and Yuna stayed together. They had grown up together and were inseparable.

Paine took them down a hall leading away from the kitchen and dining room towards a row of five rooms. The cabin hadn't looked too big on the outside, but on the inside it was actually quite roomy.

Paine stopped when they had reached the row of doors, "The one on the end is mine. You can pick from any of the other four," she said. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." She looked at each girl in turn before walking away. Once she was out of earshot, Rikku moved closer to Yuna."

"That's it? After a whole year, that's it?" She whispered, to hide her voice from what she used to call Paine's "uber-tastic hearing".

Yuna looked down the hall towards the kitchen and said, "She's just feeling awkward, Rikku. She hasn't talked to us in over a year. She has a right to. It's not like I'd blame her."

Rikku grumbled something and headed for a room. Not surprisingly, it was the one farthest from Paine's. Yuna rolled her eyes and started down the hall. She chose the third room down, putting a room in between herself and Rikku, and herself and Paine.

The room was small, but homy all the same. A single, king sized bed dominated the far right corner of the room. Random pictures were hung randomly on the walls. There was a door on the far left leading to a bathroom, and there was a television on a stand in front of the bed. Checking the small dresser by the bed, which had a clock, phone, and lamp on it, she found the remote in the tiny drawer at the top.

Yuna threw the bag onto the bed and made use of the bathroom before leaving the room. She could hear Rikku when she passed the girl's room. She was singing, so she must have been listening to her iPod. Singing, while Yuna was good at it, was not her cousin's strong point – not clean vocals, at least.

She passed the living room and crossed diagonally to the hall on the left of the front door, which Yuna was now facing. The smell of food grew as she passed the dining room. The kitchen was nestled on the far right of the cabin, while the rooms were on the far left.

It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't large, either. There was a window on the wall in the back of the kitchen. Yuna could see that it was starting to snow. Paine was standing in front of the window, right hand gripping her left arm, which hung at her side. The food was apparently almost finished, as she was just letting it sit, or boil, or . . whatever. As singing is to Rikku, Yuna had no idea how to cook.

"Has it really been a year?" Paine asked, startling Yuna and breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess." Yuna said, feeling like she had on her first day of high school all over again. She had met Paine before Rikku, on their first bus ride. "Hard to believe, though, huh?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

Paine sighed, her shoulders rose and fell with the sound, "Kind of." She turned halfway around and looked Yuna in the eye, but the crimson spheres quickly fell to the floor. "Considering how close we used to be," she said. Yuna detected something in her voice. There was more to what she had said.

Yuna couldn't help but think back on what Rikku had said. She had thought she was only teasing. But the way Paine had spoken had made it seem like more than just poking fun.

"Things change," Yuna said, shrugging. "Some people don't talk to any of their high school friends once they graduate. I guess I'm lucky Rikku and I are still so close."

Paine closed her eyes and smiled, "You two always were best friends," she said. She opened her eyes and looked into Yuna's, "You two share a dorm?"

"Apartment." Yuna said. "Dorms are too small. Too many rules."

"Amen." Paine said. "But I don't have someone to help pay the rent."

Yuna nodded, "It helps that Rikku has a job with the local paper," Yuna said. "Doesn't pay much, but every little bit counts."

"I know what you mean." Paine said. "So, how's your art going?"

Yuna smiled, "Great, I guess. I've entered some of my stuff into local events. I can scrape in a few bucks here and there."

Paine tilted her head, "Scrape?"

Yuna blushed, "Okay, so the least I make at one is a hundred dollars. But, that goes quickly."

Paine nodded, "I'm surprised your stuff doesn't sell for more," she said. She walked over to a crock pot and opened it. "It should," she said lightly.

"Thanks. I guess." Yuna said.

Paine smiled, "I still have that picture you gave me in high school."

Yuna's eyes widened, "The one from freshman year?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

Paine put the lid back on the pot and adjusted the temperature. She nodded as she checked a pot of simmering gravy, "Yeah. It's hung on the wall in my dorm. Over my bed. First time my roommate saw it she stared at it for five minutes before I asked what the hell she was doing."

Yuna giggled, trying to imagine how Paine must have felt about having to share a dorm. "I didn't know you liked it that much."

This time Paine looked shocked, "Yuna . . I loved it. I still do! No one has ever given me something like that. I guess you could say it's my prized possession."

Yuna blushed again, "Wow . .I-uh . . I'm glad it means that much," she said. She could still remember the drawing. Rikku had taken a picture of Paine for the school paper on the day they met. Yuna had sketched it and then added her own touches to it. She had made it to fit Paine's personality. Paine had looked different in the picture. Her hair had been down instead of gelled. She hadn't started putting gel in her hair until sophomore year.

Paine looked down at her feet. She didn't have any shoes on. She was walking around in just a Slipknot t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and black socks. Yuna remembered that she always used to do that when at either her house or Rikku and Yuna's. Yuna, driven by a sudden impulse, walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again," Yuna mumbled.

Paine's eyes were like dinner plates. She nervously wrapped a single arm around the smaller girl and said, "It's good to see you too, Yuna."

Yuna let go of Paine and took a step back, "Sorry." she said softly, remembering that Paine didn't always react well to close physical contact. She never had, save from her brother.

Quick, loud footsteps told them Rikku was walking towards the kitchen. She took a step inside and proclaimed, "Damn! That smells awesome!" She looked at Yuna and Paine and that glint came back.

Apparently Paine had seen it before, too, because she promptly said, "Um, I think the food is ready," at which the look in Rikku's eyes vanished. Yuna grabbed her and the two cousins set the table. After they were finished, Yuna helped Paine with the food. There was sliced beef on a plate with assorted vegetables, that had been cooked with the beef, on another. The gravy was kept in the pot which was put on a potholder on the table. Paine also produced a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge

Yuna had first tried Paine's pot roast in her freshman year. She was glad the girl hadn't changed her recipe. Apparently Rikku was, too, because the younger girl took one bite of the food and Yuna was suddenly surprised she didn't have to _restrain_ her cousin. The girl ate more than either Yuna or Paine ever had, but she always burned it off by running or going to a gym.

During dinner, the three simply talked about what they were all doing, now. Paine was making money by working at a local restaurant. Rikku, besides the job with the paper, was with the track team at her college. Paine commented that she was surprised the "blonde" even made it into college. Rikku almost threw a potato wedge at her but decided it tasted too good to waste.

Either that or she didn't want to provoke Paine.

Both girls knew how angry she could get. She could normally keep it under control, but it was never hard for her to snap. During high school she had looked out for Yuna and Rikku. She had gotten into an especially bad fight in their freshman year.

After dinner, Paine made all three of them some hot chocolate. Yuna had taken hers, as well as a pad and pencil she had brought, and gone out onto the porch. Even with her coat on, it was freezing outside. Especially since it was dark.

Soft light shone through the curtains of a nearby window. Yuna was sitting in a wooden chair, her hot chocolate on the wooden table beside her. The moon shone bright and full through a gap in the clouds. Soft flakes of snow drifted lazily down from the sky. The trees swayed ever so gently in the wind.

Yuna loved it.

She couldn't resist the urge to sketch it. She moved the pencil lightly for the snow, and harder for the trees, clouds, the spots on the moon, and the shadows that danced across the frozen sea of powder.

She finally put her pencil down on the table and sipped from the mug. She heard the door open and turned to see Paine coming outside. Unlike Yuna she had no jacket on. Just the t-shirt. Yuna realized she had done the same thing when she had come out the first time.

Her mug was gone and her hands were stuffed in her pockets. "Hey," she said. She moved silently to stand behind Yuna. She realized that Paine still wasn't wearing any shoes, either. Yuna emptied the mug and sat it down on the table.

Paine looked down at the pad in Yuna's lap, "Holy-" She breathed. She reached down and gently picked it up. "Yuna . . this is awesome." She ran her eyes over it, carefully looking over every detail. She shook her head and handed it back. "That is amazing."

Yuna felt blood rush to her face, "Thanks," she said shyly. She closed the pad and set it on the table by the mug and pencil.

"I wish I could draw like that," Paine confessed, smiling lightly.

"Funny. I wish I could cook." Yuna said.

Paine shook her head, "And Rikku wishes she could sing."

Yuna laughed, "We all want what we can't have."

"Too true." Paine nodded, looking at the window behind her. Yuna frowned and stood.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

Paine turned to her friend, "No."

Yuna reached out and grabbed Paine's arm. Her skin was ice cold. "Not unless you're Jacqueline Frost!" Yuna exclaimed. "You're freezing!"

Paine rolled her eyes, "Rikku used to say the same thing. I'm guessing it's yours, initially?"

Yuna nodded, but then shook her head, "Oh, no! You're not gonna sidetrack me like that!" She said, giving Paine a look that made the silver-haired girl chuckle. "Either you're going inside," Yuna said, and hugged Paine tightly, surprising her, "or you'll have to deal with me!"

She expected Paine to immediately choose the latter, but it actually took a few seconds before the taller girl sighed and pulled away with a, "Yes, mother," before going inside. Yuna grabbed the pad, pencil, and mug and hurried after her.

Rikku was laying on the couch and grinned at Yuna. Yuna scowled, but her cousin just winked and looked back down at the book she was reading. Yuna put the pad and pencil on the dinner table and the mug in the kitchen sink.

She then went to her room and showered before changing into her pajamas, a long-sleeved button-up shirt and pants, and going back into the living room to kneel in front of the fire.

"Still worshiping the god of fire?" Paine asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I didn't peg you as one for the pagan practices, Yuna."

Yuna turned her head to look at Paine and grinned slyly, "There's a lot you don't know about me," she said mysteriously.

Rikku choked back a laugh. Yuna's smile turned into a look of annoyance. She turned back to the fire as Rikku stood, stretched, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll you two tomorrow." She winked at Paine before skipping out of the room. The taller girl rolled her eyes.

Paine walked over to the couch but didn't sit down. She just stared at the fire, every so often shifting her gaze to Yuna. Yuna stood up after another five minutes and turned around. Paine was staring intently at the fire, as if she were contemplating something.

Her eyes moved to Yuna and then traced up her body. Yuna suppressed a shiver. She started towards the hall to her room and was about to say she was going to bed, too, when Paine spoke up, "Yuna, I . . uh . . ."

Yuna paused and turned to her friend, "Huh?"

Paine swallowed hard and walked over to her. She leaned down so that her lips were but a hairsbreadth from Yuna's ear and whispered, "Meet me in my room, later." Yuna's initial response was shock, matched equally by confusion. The silver-haired girl then rose back to her full height and walked away, leaving a very confused brunette standing in the center of the large cabin.

Yuna was jarred into motion by the sound of Paine's door closing. She blinked and moved numbly towards her room. She closed the door behind her and went to her bed, having already moved her bag. She then laid down and tried to make sense of what happened.

Two hours later she decided that she had waited long enough. She got up and went to her door. When she grabbed the knob she paused. Taking a deep breath, she turned it and went out into the hall, closing the door softly behind her.

Nervously, she moved down the hall. The short distance between her room and Paine's now seemed miles long. When she reached the end, she rapped lightly on the wooden door. Pained opened it mere seconds later, dressed in long, black cotton pants that hung around her wait, and a sleeveless shirt. She had apparently showered, as her hair was down. The silver locks barely reaching her jawline, and just passing the nape of her neck. Paine looked completely calm, something she always managed to do. She stepped aside and let Yuna in. Paine's room was very much like her own. The biggest differences were that the random pictures were all different, and there was a window over the side of the bed.

After closing the door, Paine walked slowly to her bed and sat down. Yuna glanced around shyly before sitting down beside Paine. Paine laid down and folded her hands beneath her head. Yuna thought that, with her hair down, Paine looked a lot like she used to back in high school.

"So . . uh . . what did you want?" Yuna asked nervously. She cursed Rikku and her juvenile jokes.

Paine shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to talk," she said. "I mean, yeah we've chatted a little, but we haven't really _talked_."

"So why me and not Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Paine chuckled, "Save the worst for last."

Yuna smiled, but seemed a little confused, "Really? You two always seemed to get along."

Paine winced, "Actually, that's part of what I wanted to talk about."

Yuna furrowed her brow and laid down by her friend, hands clasped over her stomach. "What do you mean?"

Paine sighed, "I was kind of hoping that it would just stay a secret, but apparently that's impossible. I just . . I need to get it off my chest."

Yuna was genuinely shocked. Paine rarely ever talked about something she considered private. In high school she'd rarely ever given insight into her mind. She hated sharing what she felt. "Okay," Yuna mumbled.

"Back in high school, freshman year . . it wasn't long after I met the two of you, maybe just two weeks," she took a deep, shuddered breath. Yuna turned onto her side and gently laid a supporting hand on her friend's shoulder. Paine looked down at Yuna's hand and then up into her mismatched eyes. She blinked and then continued, "I've been wondering how to tell you for these past two weeks. Yuna . . Rikku and I used to . . well, date."

Yuna froze. Her eyes widened slowly, almost comically, before she bolted up into a sitting position, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Paine arched an eyebrow, "Well, at least you didn't try to strangle me. To tell you the truth, though, that wasn't the worst outcome I'd imagined. You could still kill me in my sleep."

Yuna looked down, dumbly, and finally managed, "Huh?"

Paine blinked, "Yep. Sounds about right." She sighed and sat up. She placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, but the brunette pulled away. Paine nodded and she laid her hand in her lap.

"Paine . . ." Yuna said, shaking her head slowly.

"Look on the bright side, you're improving." Paine said, rolling her eyes.

"Paine, I . . I . . I . ."

"Almost, you're up to two syllables."

Yuna blinked, "Paine, how could you and Rikku keep this from me?" Yuna asked, sounding hoarse. Paine took a bottle of water from the bedside dresser and handed it to Yuna, who promptly snapped the cap off and drained a quarter of it.

Paine shrugged, "It was an . . agreement we both came to. Rikku was afraid of what you'd think of her, and I . . I just didn't want a lot of people to know in general."

"Huh?" Yuna's brow came together.

"Tom knew. I told him the day after we confessed we had feelings for each other, like either of us can remember who blurted it out first!" She explained with a sigh.

Yuna shook her head, "How long were you-"

"Until somewhere near the end of of junior year," Paine said. "After a while things just changed. We decided that it would be better to just end it, rather than drag it out."

Yuna's eyes suddenly widened again, "Did you two ever have . . ever make . . ever . . ?" She trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to.

"Fuck?"

Yuna flinched, "Not the word I was looking for," she squeaked, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, it's the perfect word, Yuna." Paine shook her head. "After the first two or so times there was nothing innocent about it."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', which was, by the way, all I needed!" Yuna moaned.

Paine bit her lower lip, "Oops."

Yuna dropped her hands to her lap and nodded, she took a deep breath, "It's okay, just very unexpected. Now I know where the jokes came from."

"Jokes?" Paine asked.

Yuna nodded, she was obviously still trying to grasp what had been said, "Yeah. On the way over here she . . uh . . said that you were always . . _looking_ at me." Yuna giggled nervously.

Paine tilted her head, "Me with . . you? Damn interesting, though, I'll admit."

"It's fucking crazy!" Yuna said, almost sounding hysterical.

"Yeah. Right." Paine said, watching as her friend was about to hyperventilate. She shrugged, "Eh, what the fuck." She placed a hand on the back of Yuna's head and pulled her in. Yuna's eyes widened even more when they kissed, impossible though it may seem. But at least it stopped her from going into cardiac arrest. Or, then again, it may have induced it.

Paine broke away a few seconds later, her left hand still in Yuna's hair. Yuna just stared numbly forward, "Ya know," Paine said, tilting her head to get a better look at Yuna, "you look kinda like a junkie."

Yuna's eyes flickered upwards and caught Paine's eyes. Yuna slowly moved forward. She ended up supporting herself on her hands and knees as she pressed her lips to Paine's, parting them a little and just barely letting the tip of her tongue touch Paine's lips.

Yuna shut her eyes, letting what she felt guide her. Her heart fluttered, and butterflies swirled through her stomach. Paine's lips were so soft, and Yuna had to resist the urge to moan just at the contact. Paine started to twist her fingers, wrapping Yuna's short hair around them. Yuna placed a hand on Paine's thigh and slowly moved forward, deepening the kiss, a hunger growing inside of her begging for more.

Until Paine almost fell off the edge of the bed.

She managed to grab hold of the comforter, and Yuna of her, at the last second, and Yuna helped her regain her balance. Paine edged seductively closer to Yuna. "Let's definitely avoid doing that again," Paine said, pecking Yuna gently on the lips.

Yuna swallowed, smiling nervously, "Yeah, at least you didn't resort to pulling my hair for support."

Paine chuckled as she nuzzled the smaller girl, "Hmm, well I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

"Bitch," Yuna whispered, giggling. She let her tongue run along Paine's lips. Paine opened her mouth a little as they kissed lightly, tongues barely touching

"What tipped you off?" She asked, feeling breathless as her heart began to pound. She could feel blood rushing to her head.

Yuna felt the same, and she began to grow more eager as adrenaline coursed through her, "You fucking my cousin."

"Naughty," Paine said with a quick, breathless laugh. Her hand snaked up Yuna's thigh and then up her back. She slid it back down the material of Yuna's shirt before slipping her hand under it. Icy skin made Yuna suck in air. Her fingernails traced down Yuna's bare flesh, making her arch her back.

"You started it." Yuna gasped.

Paine moved forward, forcing Yuna back. Soon she was over the smaller girl, propped on her left elbow, her right hand trailing down Yuna's neck, passing over the material covering her breasts and stopping at the bottom button of her shirt. She had felt through the cloth that Yuna's nipples were hard.

"I'll bet you never even considered this before," Paine said as she undid the first button and moved up to the next.

Yuna wriggled beneath Paine and smiled, "Still not sure why I'm doing it now. All I know is that I'm damn glad I am." She was telling the truth. She felt a burning need to be closer to the taller, yet younger girl. It felt like something was breaking free inside of her, finally letting itself known.

"Ditto." Paine said, moving to the third button. She brushed her lips to Yuna's jaw, and then her neck, before kissing her collarbone. The shirt was holding her back from doing any more. She felt a fiery hunger rise in her, but she quickly doused that flame. She had let it get out of control once with Rikku.

The result had not been pretty.

She had most of the buttons undone, now, and was on the last three. She had the first two gone in seconds, but slowly undid the final button. She kissed Yuna once on the lips before looking down. Using just a single finger she brushed away the two loose sides of her shirt. She smiled and her eyes moved to meet Yuna's.

"Always knew you had a body under there," she said, eyes glowing wickedly in the low light. Yuna's chest rose and fell with excited breaths. Her nipples were erect, and her creamy flesh was covered in a thin layer of sweat, despite the cold.

Paine lowered her head and ran her tongue over the soft flesh; gently tracing it. Her other hand moved jerkily to Yuna's left breast. She brushed her thumb over the nipple and gently began to knead, drawing soft sighs from Yuna.

She lowered her head even more and took the bud into her mouth, grazing it lightly with her teeth before sucking it and massaging it with her tongue.

Yuna tangled her hand in Paine's loose silver hair, sighing softly, trying not to moan for fear of waking her cousin, even though the blonde was four rooms away and probably had her ears plugged up with her ear-buds. Her other hand pulled weakly at one of the straps of Paine's shirt.

Paine grinned and stopped what she was doing. She moved off of Yuna and pulled her own shirt off. Yuna blushed when she saw her friend's exposed chest, but her breathing picked up again. Paine tossed her shirt to the floor, but, before she could continue what she had been doing, Yuna quickly sat up and guided Paine down onto the bed. She laid herself halfway on top of Paine before repeating what her friend had done to her, only softer.

Paine arched her back and moaned. Yuna's light, tentative touches excited her more than Rikku had. Where Rikku had been a wildcat, Yuna was more tame. Gentler.

Paine placed both hands onto Yuna's back. Yuna shivered under the icy touch. Slowly, Yuna's left hand moved away from Paine's breast. It began to make its way down her chest and over Paine's smooth, toned stomach.

Her hand stopped at just above the waistline of Paine's pants. Yuna began to nervously trace circles around Paine's bellybutton while debating what to do. She finally decided at a more cautious approach.

Her hand moved lower, but stayed above cloth. She found that Paine was already wet, as the cloth above her groin was moist. Yuna slowly started to rub her fingers over the area.

Paine moaned loudly, whispering Yuna's name. Yuna was starting to shake. More out of excitement this time than nervousness. She drew her hand back up and then slid it under the girl's pants. She swallowed hard as her fingers brushed Paine's clit, making the silver-haired girl buck slightly.

Paine sucked in a shuddered breath and Yuna brushed her thumb over Paine's clit again, registering a similar response. Yuna looked back up at Paine and moved a little higher to kiss her again. They were quick, light kisses like before. Lips touching for mere seconds, tongues barely making contact.

Yuna began to work at her friend. Her thumb remained where it was, and she slid two finger slowly into Paine. She pushed them in, curled, uncurled and pulled out before repeating. At the same time she teased Paine's clit.

For Paine, it was like all coherent thought had been swallowed by a vast, burning, white nothingness. A yawning void had swallowed her. Rikku had never quite managed this. Yuna's touches were so light, so delicate, so teasing. It was almost unbearable!

She started to whimper Yuna's name as she neared an orgasm. Yuna had never heard anyone saying her name that way, before, and it excited and intrigued her. Paine began to twitch and shiver; buck and moan. When the moment finally came, when she felt as if she'd exploded, it seemed as if her vision went white for a second. She stiffened, and then went limp on the bed.

Yuna looked down at her friend as she gasped for breath. She pulled her hand from Paine's core and looked down at her slick fingers. She furrowed her brow and tentatively licked one of her fingers. She was surprised at the taste.

"You . . look like Rikku . . the first time . . she . . ." Paine rolled her eyes. "Fuck it," she sighed. Yuna cleaned off the rest of her hand and threw her shirt onto the floor. She guessed it landed somewhere near Paine's.

She laid down next to the girl and, as she ran her eyes up and down Paine's shivering form, she realized the enormity of the situation. She'd just had sex with her friend! With Paine! With another girl! At the same time, seeing what she had done to the girl had her heart swelling with pride.

Paine laughed, "Just like her."

Yuna scowled at Paine, "It's not funny."

Paine nodded, "Yes it is. Only there's one outstanding difference."

"And what's that?" Yuna asked.

"You're better," Paine said, surprising Yuna at how serious she sounded. "Yuna, you're never gonna believe this, but . . I'm fucking freezing!" Paine said through a shiver.

Yuna bit her lip but it didn't help. She burst out laughing and only prayed that Rikku had her ears stuffed. She reached over and turned off the lamp before pulling the covers back, and Paine moved to make it easier. Yuna drew the covers over the two of them, and felt an odd shiver run down her spine at the thought of sleeping with Paine like this.

Yuna snuggled up to Paine and hissed, "Dammit, you're freezing!"

Paine rolled her eyes, "Yes. We all know that," she said. Yuna smiled and kissed Paine one last time before closing her eyes. Before she fell asleep she made a decision: When this was all over, she would give Paine the drawing from earlier. But, she also had another in mind. One that she just thought of, and figured would mean a whole lot more.

_All right, I edited this in order to both correct some missed mistakes, and to alter certain points pertaining to their past. This story's prequel is "Frost"._


End file.
